


Natural Bond

by Daebakinc



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daebakinc/pseuds/Daebakinc
Summary: You set out to share a place close to your heart with Taehyung. Together, you make it even more special. Dedicated to any other country girls who sometimes feel a little left out in the fandom.





	Natural Bond

Home can be different for everyone. For some, it’s a physical place. For others, it’s a person. You are one of the lucky ones who have both. That both fit so flawlessly together is a gift unlike any other.

From the first time you’d brought Taehyung back to your childhood home, he fit like he belonged here as much as you. He charmed your family flawlessly just as they did him. Mutual politeness rapidly gave way to the same teasing warmth you grew up with. It matched him perfectly. Now they always ask when you’ll be bringing him back.

As if to prove to beyond a doubt what a treasure Taehyung is, every animal on the place follows him where they can like he’s the Pied Piper. Even the dumb ducks. Of course, that could have something to do with the corn you saw him feeding them from his pockets yesterday. Nevertheless, you trust animals’ opinions of people more often than people themselves. Their unanimous approval is yet another reason he’s so securely nestled in your heart.

Shuffling footsteps behind you catch your attention. You stay still, mug in hand, looking out the window at the farm’s emerald fields, lush with last night’s rain. The various animals peacefully grazing. Seconds later, his arms, bare and warm with sleep, wrap around your waist.

“Morning,” Taehyung mumbles on your neck. He leans against your back, pushing you into the counter.

You slide a hand on top of his, stroking his gilded skin. “It’s almost noon, sleepy-head.”

Taehyung just grunts and nuzzles closer.

Giggling, you back him up until his knees hit one of the island stools. You gently pry yourself out of Taehyung’s grasp despite his whines to open the refrigerator and pull out the plate you’d made for him hours ago. You shoo the circling dogs back to their beds before they can beg most of the food out of Taehyung. Both boy and dog would think they’re fooling you, too.

“Eat,” you say, putting the plate on the counter. Sitting beside him, you put the fork in his hand, stab a piece of fruit, and put it in his mouth.

His hum turns into one of contentment. Taehyung chews with his eyes still closed, head propped up with an elbow on the counter. His hair sticks out at all angles that you halfheartedly try to finger comb. You give up easily and lean on his shoulder. He hooks an arm around your hip. The contact is one of the natural habits you’ve formed since day one as a couple. One of you has to be touching the other if you are anywhere close. It has led to more than one comment from Taehyung’s grandmother about needing more chubby babies around, much to your mutual embarrassment. That hasn’t stopped you though. You are addicted to him and he to you.

When his brunch is half gone, Taehyung finally opens his eyes and asks,“Did I miss anything?”

“Well, while you were snoozing, some of us have been busy.” You tick off your accomplishments on your fingers. “I already fed the horses and sheep, weeded the garden, collected the eggs, went to the farmer’s market-” When he opens his mouth to complain, you press a finger to his lips. “Before you say anything, there’s another on Saturday I promise I’ll take you to.”

“You should’ve woken me up,” Taehyung pouts, pushing the little food that’s left over.

“I tried,” you snort. Massaging his shoulders, you laugh. “All I got was a “Five more minutes, hyung,” and you rolled over.”

He laughs too and pats your hands. “My fault. Where are Mom and Dad?”

“They’re out for the day. There’s a farm auction and then they’re going on a dinner date.” Slipping around his stool, you lower yourself onto Taehyung’s lap and loop your hands around his neck. “That means we have the place all to ourselves.”

“Oh?” He smiles and tilts his head forward, eyes trained on your mouth.

You lean back a little. “Brushed your teeth?”

“Like you ever care about morning breath.” Taehyung chuckles before capturing your lips. He tastes of sweet cream and summer peaches.

When he releases your mouth with a soft smack, you sigh happily and settle in his lap. He tucks his chin on your shoulder, a hand unhurriedly stroking your spine. You have to remind yourself of the plan you’d come up with while waiting for him to wake up. Which requires leaving your cozy seat.

“You know, we haven’t been here since you filmed ‘Hwarang.’ Want to go for a ride?”’

Taehyung’s eyes light up. “Sure! Where’re we going?”

“Somewhere special, promise. Go change into jeans while I finish the dishes.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he says with a salute. He stops to kiss your cheek and laughs when you swat his butt with the towel.

 

Taehyung rejoins with a speed that would shock the other members in a loose white button up and old jeans. When you lead him outside, he slips into his own pair of barn boots, bought especially for him by your mom. Your hands find each others like magnets, swinging between the two of you, as you walk through the yard to the horses’ pasture.

Watching him out of the corner of your eye, you can’t help a swell of happiness. Whenever he comes home with you, he seems rejuvenated. The shadows under his eyes from countless days of packed schedules fade. His shoulders are lighter without the tension of constantly being watched. Not that Taehyung puts on much of an act for the cameras. With him, what you see is what you get.

It’s something you think the animals on the farm can tell. He’s like them in that sense, so they trust him. The horses are especially eager as they poke their heads through the gap to greet him. They know their newest old friend despite his absence. The two chestnut Morgans nose his shirt for treats he grabbed earlier and which he produces with minimal teasing.

You head towards the halters hooked around a post, but stop with a humph. “Oh, great.”

“What’s the matter?” Taehyung asks. The younger horse jostles his hand, upset at the loss of attention, but Taehyung quickly mollifies her with a scratch along the base of her mane.

You point to a spot further down the fence. “They popped off a rail. You stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Retrieving the hammer and extra nails from their place takes less than a minute. Taehyung is already holding the rail back in place. He’s always eager to help with the mundane aspects of the farm, another trait that endears him to your parents.

It only takes a few good pulls to take out the old bent nails and few good whacks to drive the new nail through the rail into the post. You lean over to drive it home, repeating the process with a second.

“There we go. All-” You glance over your shoulder to see Taehyung staring. “Kim Taehyung. What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hmm?” His eyes flick up to yours, completely unembarrassed when he realizes he’s been caught checking out your butt. With a sly grin, he replies, “Admiring the view.”

You laugh and straighten up. “You are unscrupulous.”

“How can you blame me,” Taehyung says, stepping closer and sliding his hands into your back pockets, “when you’re wiggling it right in front of my face and it’s just so luscious?”

Squealing when his hands give a cheeky squeeze, you try to push him away. He only pulls you closer and laughs at your struggle. “You’re lucky my parents aren’t home,” you scold coyly.

Easy adoration untainted by lust shines in his eyes. “They wouldn’t be able to see us.”

“You sure about that?” You glance to the side. “Hi, Dad!”

Taehyung leaps out of his skin as he jumps away, making you double over with laughter. 

“That wasn’t nice. You almost gave me a heart attack,” he complains, rubbing the sides of his hands.

“You’ll forgive me,” you chuckle. “Come on. Let’s tack them up.”

In no time at all, you’re both in the saddle. Taehyung stays alongside you, looking as if he’s been riding his whole life. Even so, you don’t let him go above a trot as you head out across the back pasture. With the spring sun bright and warm in a cloudless sky, there’s no need to rush.

The leisurely pace you set still brings you to where you want in less than ten minutes. Dismounting, you let the reins fall to the ground. Taehyung copies you, looking around curiously. When you turn around from grabbing the blanket, he’s still in the same spot. His feet are now bare, his arms outspread, eyes closed and head thrown back to catch the sun.

Taehyung takes a deep breath, his chest rising and a smile teasing at the corners of his parted lips. His white shirt ripples in the breeze like summer clouds. He could easily be an angel bestowing a blessing on the fields.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Taehyung says with a sigh. He opens his eyes to scan the openness of the fields, the sky, the mountains, before resting on you. “It’s beautiful.”

“You haven’t seen beautiful yet.” Smiling, you take his hand.

You lead him to the dense thicket of Russian Olives. It takes longer than you recall to wind through the barbed branches, clinging vines, and sticking thorn bushes. Yet your old path still peeps and scampers from view beneath old leaves.

Breaking into the tiny clearing is like taking that first breath after a deep dive. The years that have passed went unheeded in this place. Dappled sunlight peeks through the branches with filtered windows to the clear sky. Shawls of blossoming honeysuckle drape on boughs twisted as a tall tale that shield the glade from outside eyes. Dainty purple peppermint, red clover, and hearty dandelions are strewn on the pale green carpet, invitingly softer than velvet beneath your bare feet. It’s as enchanting as you remember.

“This is it.” You glance quickly at Taehyung and then back. “I’d come here to be alone, to think. I called it my faerie grove. I always felt like little faeries were going to be playing in the trees or nymphs would come here to dance after washing their clothes in the creek.”

“Wow,” Taehyung breathes, smitten.

His awestruck face warms your heart. You chose wisely. Giving him more time to drink in the magic, you spread the blanket down. You wait patiently, letting him soak it all in. Still lost in his thoughts, his eyes are far away and dreamy when they look at you. He smiles as he focuses.

You recognize the mischievous intent burst to life in his eyes before he even crouches. “No. No, no. Tae-”

Your loud yelpl steals the rest of your breath as he jumps. You squeeze your eyes shut, but hear and feel when he catches himself just above you. Slowly, Taehyung lowers his body onto yours, his weight familiar and comforting. His hands slide beneath your shoulders to cradle your neck.

You wriggle and give his earlobe a playful tug. “I said I thought there were imps here, not that I needed you to be one.”

“Maybe I turned into one.”

You laugh. Your smile quiets as your fingers glide upwards. They caress his cheekbones, his nose, his lips. Even though you know them well enough to paint them blind, you never tire of studying his features. “You’re the first person I’ve brought here.”

Taehyung’s breath puffs against your palm in exhale of surprise. “Really?”

“Really. Not even my best friends know.” You crane your neck to look around with a nostalgic smile. “This is my special place, my sanctuary. You’re the first person who’s important to me that I thought would appreciate it like I do.”

He studies you in that profound way of his so many people miss. Taehyung’s smile deepens. “I’m honored you deemed me worthy of entering your sacred grove.”

The sudden formality startles a giggle from your lips. The giggle turns into a full peal of laughter so he falls off you to the side with another pout.

“I was being serious and you ruined it.”

“I know, Tae. It’s just- you sounded like you were reciting a script from a bad historical drama. It caught me off guard.”

“I can use fancy words all on my own.”

“Yes, you can, baby. You’re very smart.”

Taehyung’s eyes narrow. “Are you just saying that?”

Leaning over, you kiss his nose and shake your head. “No, I mean it. Here, to prove I think you’re a king, I’ll make you a crown.” Rolling over, you crawl to the edge of the blanket comb your fingers through the grass.

“Being a king has nothing to do with being smart- Wait, a crown?”

You hum as you pluck every dandelion within reach. “You have to be smart to be my king.”

Once you have an armful of sunshine-petaled flowers, you sit cross-legged with them in your lap. Taehyung watches intently from your shoulder. He waits until you have four dandelions strung together before he takes some to try himself.

You watch in amusement as he concentrates. The flowers look even tinier in Taehyung’s large hands but he handles them carefully. Obviously trying not to crush them. His eyes flick to your work and back again to copy your method. Little noises of annoyance fire from his mouth when he has to discard a flower.

The more experienced crafter, you finish first. Taehyung doesn’t bat an eyelash when you delicately put your crown on his head. It’s not as extravagant as some of the flower crowns he’s received from fans, but still, it suits him. Simple and bright. The flowers are luminous against his copper hair, stolen sunbursts floating in molten metal.

Oblivious to your appreciation, Taehyung grumbles under his breath when his hands find an empty blanket instead of more flowers. After a quick look around, Taehyung scoots himself onto the grass to pick more dandelions, steadily moving away from you.

Unable to resist, you pull out your phone. Just a few quick snaps of your unwitting model. Just to remember the few hours where only you, he, and a small meadow of flowers were the entire world. And you didn’t have to share them with anyone else.

A small ache tugs on the back of your mind like an insistent child, reminding you just how short-lived this world may be. Ignoring it, you put the phone down and replace its lens with a frame of your hands. You find the right angle and make a clicking noise with your tongue.

Taehyung glances up with wide eyes and automatically poses. Catching himself, he laughs. It bounces around the trees as naturally as a bird song.

“What’re you doing?” he asks, dropping his hand.

“Making memories.” You change positions and snap another mental picture. Grabbing your phone, you toss it to him. “Like your crown?”

He takes it to look into the camera and gingerly brushes the crown. A childish smile of delight spills across his face. Taehyung nods vigorously, almost dislodging the flowers and bringing a new fit of giggles from your own mouth.

“I’m done too. How do you connect them?” Taehyung army crawls over to you at your beckoning finger, heedless of getting grass stains on his shirt.

A long grass blade serves as string for you to tie the two ends of the strand together. It holds surprisingly well and you pass it to him.

He sits up, long legs tucked beneath him, and reverently places the circlet on your head, bowing as best he can in his position. “My faerie queen.”

“Thank you, my Oberon. How do I look?” You glance up through your lashes at him.

Expecting a matching smile, your breath catches when instead his mouth is an even line, lips slightly parted. Taehyung picks up your hand to kiss your knuckles. Even though he’s done the same gesture a thousand times, it still calls up a blush to curl into your cheeks. His eyes drink you in even as you start to melt, the sudden heat in his eyes strong and heavy as a southern summer.

His name dries on your tongue. Taehyung reaches out to slip a hand through your hair and twirl a single lock. Your skin aches for that hand’s touch. Still curled around your hair, his fingers ghost across your cheek to your chin. They hesitate there on the precipice of what you both know is coming.

Taehyung’s gaze drops to your mouth. Leaning forward, he doesn’t close his eyes until your noses are brushing. You do the same, mesmerized first by his intensity, then by the anticipation of his kiss. The first is a butterfly’s, light and trembling. The second lingers longer, conjuring the swirling heat from the pit of your stomach to slink its way to your heart, your mouth. With the third, Taehyung pushes you backward until your back hits the blanket, his torso covering yours.

“You know,” you murmur when he drops that sinful mouth to your neck, “I didn’t bring you here to seduce you. Or vice versa.”

Taehyung’s chuckle is deep and male. “That’s too bad.” He kisses the hollow of your throat. “Because you did, my nymph.”

“We really shouldn’t…”

“Don’t worry, love.” He winks and kisses your nose. “I’ve still got a condom in these jeans from the night we spent at the hotel on the way here.”

“Thank God because I didn’t really want to stop.” You stop his laugh by pulling him back into your kiss.

Moving to be fully between your legs, Taehyung rises onto his knees a little. Your lips stay connected as you prop yourself on your elbows. You barely notice Taehyung snapping open the buttons of your old flannel shirt. He pushes the thin tank top you have under up and drags his palms along the exposed skin. You shudder as they pass over your bra. Your breasts are already pulsing and burning beneath the material, but he continues pushing your shirts off. You sit up to help him remove them.

Taehyung’s hands spread against your back. “You are beautiful.” He bends his head to kiss your breasts where they plump over the top of your bra. His teeth scrape against the thin skin as he kisses his way to the valley between them.

Your fingers yearn to tangle themselves in his hair. To have something to cling to. Your back arches into him as they get their wish. When his mouth closes around a nipple through the lace and cloth, you go absolutely limp. His hands stroke soothingly over your back, cleverly undoing the clasp when he’s finally had his fill of both. He tosses the bra aside and lowers you gently down again. Taehyung smiles and readjusts your dandelion crown, tucking your hair behind your ear.

You push his hands off when they go to unbutton your jeans. “You too,” you say, the whisper of a whine tinting your voice.

Taehyung smirks and you tug on his shirttails impatiently. “Alright, baby girl. I’m going.”

Complying, he unbuttons his own shirt. His tongue pokes out of his mouth tauntingly, swiping against the full bottom lip you need to kiss again. Though every centimeter gloriously tanned skin he exposes certainly begs to be tasted as well. He’s taking far too long after how quickly he removed yours. But you know saying anything will just make him go slower.

At last, he sheds the shirt. Although the other members tease Taehyung for his soft tummy, you think it’s perfect. The softness barely masks the inevitable abdominal muscles that come with constant dancing. The firm muscle of his chest balances it all into a body you can never resist. Sometimes, like now, he takes advantage of your inability to hide that fact, but to have Taehyung know he is loved and desired makes it bearable.

Running your hands up his arms, you whisper, “Kiss me. Please.”

“Of course,” he rumbles, voice thunder deep.

You close your eyes, lips tingling. A moan comes out of them when Taehyung kisses the curve of your stomach just above your jeans instead. His hands mold your sides as he nuzzles your skin, his lips leaving a wet trail with a hint of teeth.

By the time his hands cup your face, you’re vibrating with need beneath him. He kisses you deeply and thoroughly, one hand burying itself in your hair. You want him so badly you can’t breathe, but he does it for you. Taehyung’s hips rock and grind down into yours. The increasing hardness you squirm against there proves you’re not the only one more than ready.

When you can’t stand the fire consuming your core, you reclaim your mouth and kiss your way up his jaw. “Taehyung, I swear, you better get us both fully undressed right now or I’m going to burst,” you rasp, biting down on his earlobe for emphasis.

After a retaliatory nip at your neck, Taehyung does just that, first stripping himself down. You lick your lips as he rips open the foil and slips the condom onto his length. Too busy thinking about how good he’ll feel, you squeak in surprise when he hauls your hips up onto his thighs and flicks open your jeans. You grab fistfuls of the blanket.

Making quick work of your pants and your underwear, Taehyung gazes down at your bare form with insatiable desire. “So gorgeous,” he murmurs, running his hands up and down your thighs. “So perfect.”

Eyes capturing yours, he hauls your hips upwards and bends down. A single lick of his wide tongue is all it takes for his name to ring out among the trees.

Taehyung smirks, his hands sliding to grip your bottom. “How could I forget to mention so delectable as well?”

You try to think of a witty retort, but another swipe of his tongue turns it into a drawn out moan. More of your sighs and cries join it as he pushes you further towards the peaks of pleasure. Each swirl and suck and press of his mouth spins your head further out of control. He always pulls back when he feels your hips starting to move too fast. As much as he loves making you come undone by his mouth alone, this isn’t one of those times. You can feel Taehyung’s own need in his shaky grasp, the quickened speed of his breath.

“I think you’re ready for me, aren’t you, sweetheart?” he purrs wickedly.

With a kiss against your folds that has you whimpering, he clasps his hands around your arms and pulls so you straddle his lap. Your chest flattened against his so his desire presses insistently against your stomach. He hisses as your slick core brushes him, his hands on your hips tightening. You loop your arms around his neck and touch your forehead to his.

Raising yourself up, you ease onto him. Taehyung’s eyes roll back into his head with a groan as you engulf him in your slick heat. The feeling is bliss, the way his body so compliments yours. A roll of your hips brings his lips back, seeking yours with the desperation of a drowning man. Every plunging thrust, every silken caress, and every savoring kiss pushes you both further beneath the rising flood of pleasure.

Taehyung’s grip slides from your waist to your hips, nails raking down your slick skin. He guides you to a faster pace with hips slapping on hips. His eyes are dark and blurred and delirious, low animal sounds rolling from his throat. To see him so ruined because of you feeds the tension coiling in your veins. You feel yourself teetering on the edge, your end so close. You just need a little more. A little more.

Reaching between you, you circle that throbbing bundle of nerves. Taehyung, lost as he is in the moment, feels you.

“Let me,” he pants. Pushing your hand aside, he matches the rhythm of his thrusts.

His fingers unlock a new set of sensations, fireworks exploding in your blood and behind your eyes. Your breath becomes gasping sobs that Taehyung swallows like an erotic elixir. At last, your entire system implodes beneath him so you don’t have the strength to do anything but sag against him.

Feeling your release, Taehyung fully chases his own climax desperately. You try to help as best you can, urging him on with tiny nipping kisses along his neck that taste like salt and man. A few minutes later, he stiffens and falls after you. Even as he quivers against you, Taehyung holds you closer, face buried in your shoulder.

Vision hazy and chest still struggling to fill itself, you draw circles on the nape of his neck with your fingertips. “We should lie down,” you murmur.

Taehyung just nods and shifts so you both fall with muffled grunts on your sides. His arms encircle your shoulders to tuck you under his chin and you snuggle closer. You feel wonderfully small in his embrace. The sweetness of the afterglow seeps through your scorched nerves. His flushed skin is almost unbearably warm beneath your lips as you scatter light kisses on his chest. But you can’t stop touching him. It tickles when he hums in the back of his throat.

“If you have energy for that, we could try for round two.”

You laugh and shake your head. Exploring his hair with your fingers, you can’t believe it when you find the flowers still in place. “Who would’ve thought you’d get turned on by something like a dandelion crown?”

“What can I say?” He shrugs. Taehyung lifts a hand from your back and puts your crown back on your head from wherever it had fallen. “Something about seeing my woman au natural just does something to me.”

“Dork.”

“Your dork.” Taehyung nuzzles your forehead until you look up at him. Wiggling his eyebrows, he adds, “Forever.”

Instead of answering, you just laugh and pull him down for another kiss. And if that second go round happens, it happens.


End file.
